Josephine (PKM L
Josephine (ジョセフィン) is the Gym Leader of Floroxie Town in Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Twilight. She's the Fairy-Type Gym Leader in the Emperios League. History in the Games Josephine originally resided in the Hoenn Region and was just starting off as a promising fairy tale storybook author. She was always a fan of Fairy-Type Pokémon and was always seen interacting with Pokémon of that Type. At some point in her life, Josephine was given a Momopit from a cousin of hers when he came back to Hoenn after visiting Emperios on vacation where he caught it for her as a present. ''Pokémon Light and Darkness'' Josephine is the eighth and final Gym Leader that the player battles in the games. She's a Fairy-Type specialist and her Gym in Floroxie Town is designed like a pop-up story book with switches that must be pressed in order to change the terrain so the player can proceed. After defeating Josephine, the player will earn their final badge, the Sprite Badge. ''Pokémon Twilight'' History in the Anime The group meets Josephine the day after Morry's fourth Pokémon Contest win in St. Katala Town. In Ash's Gym Battle against her in the episode "Once Upon A Gym Battle!", Josephine uses Slurpuff, Pegaunity and Sakufloral. Josephine proved to be a tricky opponent, as her Pegaunity managed to take out Ash's Feliavion due to its fast Aerial Ace and her Sakufloral managed to take out his Pikachu thanks to her Attract making Pikachu infatuated in order to finish him off with Petal Blizzard. However, Ash managed to win in the end thanks to Jigglypuff, as not only did Sakufloral's Attract failed to affect Jigglypuff, as she's also a female, but Jigglypuff's Sing managed to put her to sleep long enough for Jigglypuff to land the finishing blow with Moon Blast. Characteristics Appearance Josephine is a young woman in her twenties with a pale skin tone. Her eye color is light blue and her platinum blonde hair is tied up into two French braids that go down to her thighs. The ends of her braids are tied up with two white ribbons. She has a small breast size. She wears a white sun hat on her head with a light pink rose, a yellow rose and a light blue rose on the front of her hat. She wears a pair of glasses with a white boarder. She also wears a golden necklace with a light pink pearl in the center around her neck. She wears a white knee-length sundress with a light pink ribbon around her waist and white petticoat underneath. The skirt of her dress in pleated. She wears a pair of white knee-length socks. She wears a pair of silver Mary-Janes with light pink pearls on the fronts. She's always seen carrying a white hard-cover book with golden pages and a light pink book mark. In Pokémon Twilight, Josephine's hair is no longer tied up into two French braids and is a few inches shorter. She no longer wears her sun hat and she now wears a silver tiara with a light pink pearl on the center and two white roses on the sides on her head. She also wears a white butterfly-shaped hairpin on the side of her head. She wears two golden bangles around her right wrist and she wears a golden chain bracelet around her left wrist with a light pink pearl on the center. Her sundress is now a few inches longer and the ribbon around her waist is now colored pastel blue on one half and pastel pink on the other and is now slightly resembles a butterfly. She now carries a light pink hard-cover book with white pages and a yellow book mark. The front of the book as a white silhouette of a Jigglypuff. Personality Gallery Sprite Badge.JPG|Sprite Badge concept Sprite-Digital.gif|In-Game Sprite Badge List of Pokémon Games Anime Trivia *Josephine's name comes from the horse of the same name owned by Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche from the Story of Evil of the Evillious Chronicles. **In the final story in the Story of Evil ''light novel series, the story of Riliane and her tyranny of evil became written as a book by Yukina Freesis. This is why Josephine is an author. ***It also explains why Josephine's a Fairy-Type Gym Leader, as Yukina was known to have written fairy tales in the ''Evillious Chronicles while Josephine's Gym has the theme of a fairy tale story book. *According to the official biography book, Josephine is twenty four years old. **This marks Josephine as the third oldest Gym Leader, behind Adina and Sueloto. *As of Pokémon Twilight, Josephine is now twenty eight years old. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders